Nisha Bains
Nisha Bains is the wife of Ajay and the mother of Meera and Nikhil. Bio Nisha was born in India under a Hindu family, but later moved to England with her husband Ajay. Her family originally lived in Pencaster, but when Ajay and the locals of Greendale re-opened the Greendale Light railway, they moved into the village. There, in between looking after her children, she runs at the railway station cafe along with Sara Clifton. Like many of the other locals in Greendale, Nisha is very keen on organising events. She once organised the Recycling Week jumble sale on the Green. At the railway station in Pencaster, she set up an exhibition of historical relics from the locals of Greendale and at Greendale Station, she organised a party to celebrate Diwali. She and Sara once swapped jobs with Ted Glen and redecorated Doctor Gilbertson's room, but they soon realised where they worked best. When the auditions for the television talent show "You're the One" came to Greendale, Ajay and Nisha audition as rap artists, but head judge Simon Cowbell was not impressed. Persona She is very caring towards children and loves to help organise events themed especially for them. Job She runs the cafe at the Greendale Light Railway Station. Appearances *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat (cameo), Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race (cameo), Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Pet Show (cameo), Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat Goes Undercover (cameo), Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat and the Double Disguise (mentioned), Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission, Postman Pat's Ice'Capade and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Tepee, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, Charlie's Telescope, Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Magic Jewel, A Teddy, A Super Magnet, Green Rabbit, A Surprise, Bernie the Parrot, A Disco Machine, Ice Skates and the Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Runway Bees, Postman Pat and the Identical Cats, Postman Pat and Meera's Gecko, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Sorting Machine, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Winter Games, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco (cameo), Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue and Postman Pat and the Very Important Person Specials: *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party She also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Archie Panjabi (Television Series) *Parminder Nagra (Movie) Trivia *Nisha is voiced by Archie Panjabi in the television series and Parminder Nagra in the movie. Both these actresses starred as screen sisters Jess and Pinky Bhamra in the 2002 film "Bend It Like Beckham"; This film also featured Kulvinder Ghir who voiced Nisha's husband, Ajay in the television series. Gallery Nisha.jpg PostmanPatandtheMetalDetector2.jpg AjayandNishaonChildreninNeed.jpg|Nisha and Ajay on "Children in Need" in 2009 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Females